


The Little Diamond

by DTSPmuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTSPmuggle/pseuds/DTSPmuggle
Summary: They watch each other. Granger wedges herself into Draco's life, seeming to promise help whether it's for homework, someone to talk to or... something else. He has to decide if there's any way he can trust her with his secrets, and his task.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco watched her from the edge of the Great Hall. She pushed her food around on her plate again, not eating more than two bites of anything her fork touched. The specky git sat next to her and every now and then, he’d would look up at Draco. Potter’s green eyes would narrow and glare until Granger noticed and elbowed him to stop. Draco smirked and a warmth spread through him at the thought that she tried to keep Potty from bothering him. The red Weasel noticed none of this while shoveled food into his gob, spraying flecks around the table while he gibbered on about nonsense.

Draco popped off the wall by the door and with a final look towards the Gryffindor table, left the Great Hall without eating. He strode along the corridors, evading everyone. By now, he knew all the alcoves and closets he could duck into. The library would be open for another couple of hours, perhaps he’d get lucky and find something to help him. To help save him and his parents.

He scowled at the thought. Of course, his father would never admit he needed saving, but the Dark Lord had made the price of failure clear. Azkaban wouldn’t keep Lucious safe from the Dark Lord’s wrath.

Sighing and shaking his head, Draco browsed the shelves pulling Advanced Arithmancy for Magical Repairs and Runes for Household Maintenance. He didn’t think either would help, but they may point him in a direction he hadn’t thought of going.

“Honestly, Harry. You need to stop this. He’s just a boy.”

Draco stopped in his tracks. Granger was near, talking to Scarhead. He pressed against the bookcase, straining to hear more.

“He’s never been just a boy. He’s Malfoy. And I’m telling you, he’s up to something. He’s doing something for Voldemort.”

Draco shuddered at the realization they were speaking of him and at the casual invocation of the Dark Lord’s name. No one called him that, not at the Manor.

“Have you seen him? Even if he is doing something, it’s not something he wants to be doing. He looks dreadful,” Granger said. 

Draco frowned. Did he, really? He barely ate or slept, but he thought he’d been hiding it okay.

“He’s probably just excited to be a Death Eater,” Potter argued. “The Mark was probably his favorite birthday present.”

Sneering, Draco stalked around the corner. “You know nothing, Scarhead.” Granger was looking at him, biting the inside of her lip from the looks of it. “Granger.” He nodded to her before leaving with his books, but not before throwing his shoulder into the nuisance.

He heard a low “ow” and grinned. At the giant double doors, Potter called out. 

“I’m watching, Malfoy.”

Draco lifted one shoulder in a shrug without turning around and headed back to his room. He had some reading to do.

*****

Days passed and it was almost time for Christmas holidays. Every day was the same for Draco and consisted of classes, obligatory trips to the Great Hall to pretend to eat, fruitless trips to the library and frustrating visits to the Room of Hidden Things. Why did he ever say he could fix the cabinet? If it had been able to be repaired, it wouldn’t have been tossed in this room. 

His only other constant was watching Granger. He didn’t go out of his way, much, but it seemed he was always be positioned to watch her if they were in the same area together. And he only watched her because she was watching him. Potter stalked him, but Granger looked at him like he was a puzzle. 

She was, by far, more concerning.

Tonight was Slughorn’s party. He’d been invited, but declined, not wanting to spend a whole evening with the blowhard Potions professor. He’d just learned Granger was going with McLaggen of all people and considered crashing the party. He could drop off the gift his mother had recommended. He knew it wouldn’t work, but it would placate the Dark Lord that he was trying.

Draco lingered after Transfiguration, wanting to leave after Granger. Less likely he’d be noticed. She left quickly though and Draco couldn’t catch up without running. He did end up behind McLaggen and another Gryffindor seventh year.

“You saw her at the Yule Ball. Underneath that frumpiness, she’s fit. Probably a little eager for attention too, if you know what I mean,” McLaggen was saying. “The plainer girls are so desperate for a boyfriend, they always play nicely.”

Draco saw the leer on his face when McLaggen turned to nudge the other student. He gripped his wand even while knowing he wouldn’t defend her.

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. No bloody way you’re getting anywhere near Granger’s knickers. You couldn’t find a bigger prude.”

McLaggen shook his finger and tutted. “Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. She asked me to be her date. And it’s always the quiet ones who want it the worst. You just watch. I’ll have her on her knees after pudding.” He arched an eyebrow and licked his lips. “In fact, why don’t you watch? Disillusion yourself at the alcove behind the unicorn herd portrait. There’s plenty of room for all of us.”

The two boys laughed and their comments got filthier and filthier before Draco couldn’t stand it any longer. At the entrance to the Great Hall, he ducked behind a corner. Two whispered spells later, McLaggen and the other Gryffinprat’s hands were clasped and stuck together. Another whispered word and they were propelled through the open doors of the Hall. 

Draco hung back a moment, listening to the erupted laughter from the lunch crowd and the squawks from the Disgusting One. When he entered the Hall, McGonagall stood over McLaggen and his close friend. Draco snickered.

“Mr. McLaggen, Mr. Towler. Kindly resume eating. You may go to the Hospital Wing when you have finished your meal.” She peered down her nose past her glasses. “As I recall, the Unsticking Potion requires it be taken on a full stomach.” Before reaching the professor’s table, she turned back. “And perhaps re-evaluate what you were doing just prior to being stuck to Mr. Towler. It seems somebody took offense.”

Draco chuckled, but schooled his features into its typical blankness. As he took his seat, he noted Granger shooting looks at McLaggen, smothering a grin. Her face fell momentarily before settling into a mask that held just a bit too much irritation to be blank. He looked up to see Weaslebee pressed up against the Brown slag outside of the Hall. 

He exhaled slowly and took a few apple slices from the fruit tray.

“Draco, are we going to Hogsmeade before hols?” Pansy asked, interrupting his musings. She wrapped her hand around his upper arm and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

He shook her off, removing himself from her grip. He sneered and stood up. “Find someone else, Pansy. I’m busy.” 

She looked hurt as he left, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. She was suffocating with her clinginess and desperation. He knew his father was looking at her as a possible alliance, but Draco was going to voice his objection in the next letter he wrote home. They’d dated already and he’d discovered her disloyalty earlier this year. For someone who was ‘saving it for marriage,’ she didn’t have any qualms about blowing seventh years.

He had a free period before his next class, so he headed for the cabinet. He hadn’t hit on the right combination of spells yet, but he was getting closer. He’d decide about Slughorn’s party later.

He heard the tapping of feet running up behind him. He spun, wand at his side but pointed forward, to face the threat. 

He looked into deep brown eyes. “Granger. What do you want? Don’t you know better than to run up on people?” He crossed his arms and stared down at her. 

Her brow furrowed beneath her long bangs. “You’re right, sorry. I’m not here to hurt you though.”

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Obviously, Granger.”

That seemed to confuse her even more. “Right. I thought to tell you that… even though we don’t get on… if you ever need help, with anything… well, you could come to me.”

Draco kept his face smooth of expression, but internally his eyes were agog.

When he didn’t reply, she rushed to keep talking.

“I wouldn’t tell anyone, if you didn’t want me to, I mean.” She gripped her hands in front of her. “I just…” She looked at her shoes before straightening her spine and continuing in a much stronger voice. “I sometimes wonder if no one in this bloody school has a choice. Expectations and reputations, that’s about it. Well, if you want to make a different choice, you can find me.”

Granger’s color had risen. She spun away without waiting for his reply and very nearly was out of earshot before he recovered enough to call out to her.

“Granger,” Draco called. She didn’t turn around, she just stood there. Draco could practically hear her swallow her nervousness. “You forgot threats. Expectation, reputations and terrorization.”

He stood behind her now and Draco could hear her raspy breaths. She was scared of him, but offered her help anyway. He reached out to touch her puffy brown curls, but stopped before he could sample the softness.

“There may be choices, but perhaps someone ends up hurt no matter what.”

He stepped backward, turned and continued to his destination. The cabinet was the best worst choice, no matter what his wishes or the wishes of brave Gryffindor witches.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Draco gave up on the cabinet. He’d skipped afternoon classes and dinner... his appetite seemed to appear only when he made progress. That was not this night. 

He knew Slughorn’s party was underway and he decided to go ahead and go. He could hear the festivities on his way to his dorm. Slughorn’s boasting voice carried and he was speaking to Blaise now. 

_And people think I brag a lot. If that’s what I sound like, someone should Avada me._

Inside the common room, Pansy Parkinson lingered in the dark leather chair by the door. She jumped up when she saw him.

“There you are, Draco. Where have you been?” She once again wrapped her hands around his upper arm and pressed close to him. “I got an owl from Mother today, you know. We could be engaged by the end of the week.” Stretching up on her toes, she whispered in his ear. “And betrothal is close enough to marriage for me.”

For a half a second, Draco thought of taking her to bed and he felt an unwelcome stirring. He immediately pictured the Slytherin Quidditch team lined up afterward to get their chance and he knew Pansy was slag enough to make her way through the Houses.

He bent close to her. She was still on her toes so his mouth was close to hers.

“Is that so? Perhaps I should write Father, too,” he said softly. He watched Pansy’s eyes close and her mouth soften for the expected kiss. He pulled back, pried her fingers off his arm and went to his dorm. He turned at his door to see her standing where he left her, confusion evident. “Because there is no bloody way I will ever marry you, Parkinson. Find someone else.” He slipped into his room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He took a deep breath and decided to write a quick note right then and there. He could stop at the Owlery on him way to the party. Taking out a bit of parchment and grabbing his favorite quill, he spent wrote a few succinct line. The note was short and promised a longer letter later, but he made his refusal known, diplomatically, of course. An outright refusal would not be well-received, but he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin and knew how to get what he wanted.

He tucked the sealed note in his jacket pocket - he’d taken to wearing full suits this year - and only needed to grab the mead before he could be on his way to Slughorn.

The faithless girl was still standing right where he’d left her only now she scowled with her arms crossed. 

“I should insist, just to spite you,” she spat.

He lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug and pushed his way into the hallway. “Imagine the embarrassment you’ll face when I very loudly and publicly refuse.”

As he neared the party, he considered turning around again. Draco had declined Slughorn’s invitation into his arse-awfully-named Slug Club months ago. Would he even remember inviting him?

Draco lingered at the entrance for a moment, listening. He set the wrapped bottle on a receiving table and followed the sounds. He smirked when he heard McLaggen asking if anyone had seen Granger. If the girl had any sense, she’d stay away from the tosser.

He approached Slughorn, who was speaking with someone who could only be a vampire. A moment of conversation would set things right. He would say he changed his mind and would be honored to accept the invitation, if it still stood.

Steps away from Sluggy, Draco felt a bony hand clasp his shoulder, fingers digging into his muscles and tendons. It was all he could do to not flinch or try to escape the painful grip.

“Professor! I caught this one where he’s not supposed to be,” Filch screamed out, voice shrill and carrying.

Professor Slughorn turned slowly, half full glass in his hand. He raised his brow slightly and his mouth fell open ever-so-slightly in surprise.

“Why Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?” he asked.

Draco swallowed as all eyes were on him now. He jerked out of Filch’s grip and straightened his coat. “I wanted a word, sir.”

“He’s not supposed to be here. He’s not on the list, he’s not,” Filch argued and grabbed Draco’s shoulder again. 

Draco hid a wince. Filch was squeezing like he was trying to separate his shoulder joint. Quidditch had left that shoulder a bit tender to pressure. Snape joined the conversation and peered down his large nose at him.

 

“All right, I wasn’t exactly invited. I’m gate crashing,” Draco admitted. 

Snape pried Filch’s hand off of Draco and pushed him away.

Draco leaned towards Slughorn and spoke softly, “I thought I’d change my mind about your club.”

“Of course, my boy,” Slughorn bellows. His glass is now empty though Draco didn’t see him take a drink. “Be welcome to stay. It’s Christmas, after all.”

All eyes are still on Draco and he forced his face into a slight sneer. “I think I’ll be on my way, Professor. Although I look forward to further discussions with you. My father always spoke very highly of you.”

“A good idea, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape agreed in his low voice. “Allow me to escort you to the dormitories.”

Draco sneered, but didn’t argue. Snape pushed him outside the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco caught a glimpse of cleavage framed by a pale pink bodice. He felt his eyebrow lift and he hurried smooth his face back into a scowl.

Snape propelled him down the hallway with a grip on his upper arm. It reminded Draco of Pansy’s clinginess and he yanked his arm away. Stopping in a darkened corner, Snape scolded him like a child and Draco had to tell him to mind his own business. Snape was an inner circle member of His followers and Draco couldn’t be seen doubting or faltering in his given task.

“I was chosen and I don’t need your help,” he told the greasy haired git. The Head of Slytherin House merely peered down his nose at him and shooed him back to the Slytherin dorms.

No one shooed a Malfoy and although he’d wanted to go back to his room, Draco changed course as soon as he was out of Snape’s sight. At this hour on the weekend, the Astronomy tower should be vacant. He trudged up the stairs, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt at the throat. He stood at the window while he folded his tie, placing it in his pocket.

The sky was clear tonight. Cold and clear. Stars speckled the sky and for a moment, he wished he’d paid more attention in Astronomy. He only knew his namesame constellation and only if it was visible. He didn’t know how to look for it. He cast a warming charm on him and let the breeze and the charm fight against his skin.

“You should have stayed.”

Draco’s fingers curled against the stone sill. Without turning, he said, “A Malfoy would never stay at a party after a welcome such as that.”

A soft chuckle met his ears. “Malfoy’s have a lot of rules. It must be exhausting.”

Her arm brushed against his as Granger joined him at the window. “Why are you here?” he asked, finally looking down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair a bit mussed.

She scoffed at his rude question, but didn’t move. “You’re not the only one that needs a space to get away, you know. If you must know, I come here frequently.”

“You?” he asked, pale eyebrows raised. “Aren’t you deathly afraid of heights? And you stand at the window, next to me? And here everyone thinks you’re smart.” He had no intention of harming her, but nothing in their past should make her feel safe next to him.

 

She faced him now, studying his expression for a moment before turning back to the view of the Forbidden Forest.

“Remember in first year, when we had detention out there? Who thinks that’s a good idea?” she asked incredulously. “We were eleven and twelve years old and there was something hunting unicorns. ‘Let’s bring firsties in, split them up and see what happens!’ Honestly!”

Draco leaned his back against the edge and perched on the sill. “I had nightmares for weeks!” he said without thinking. He snapped his mouth shut and waited for the taunts.

Instead, Granger nodded. “So did Harry. Now that’s one time your ‘father should really have heard about that.’” She laughed, smiled up at him.

He felt his cheeks heat and the mortification at blushing in front of her made them burn even hotter. “Yes, well. He did hear about it, although I don’t think he cared much once he found out what was found. I think he knew then how close He was to coming back.”

He stood back up and heard a soft crinkle. His letter was still in his pocket. “Well, I have to go the Owlery.”

He made to leave, unsure if he should offer her a goodbye. 

“Good night, Malfoy,” she said. “I usually come up here on the weekends around this time.”

“And?” He couldn’t help himself. The habit to argue and belittle had had years to develop.

“Just letting you know.” Granger reached out and her small hand touched his larger one. “Whether you come at the same time or avoid it while I’m here is up to you.” She turned away and strolled to a different window, giving him the opportunity to leave with out saying anything further.

Alone in his bed after posting his letter later, he realized he hadn’t felt the urge to snatch his hand away from her touch. He lifted his hand and cast a faint Lumos. There was nothing there to tell anyone else she’d touched him, but somehow, he could still feel it on his skin. Draco cradled his hand to his chest, whispered ‘Nox’ and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco went back to the astronomy tower one night in January, but Granger wasn’t there. He told himself he was glad of it, that the disappointment he felt was because he couldn’t abuse the swotty Gryffindor. 

He didn’t go back again. Instead, he focused on the cabinet. His father sent him several letters a week demanding progress reports. Draco noticed Father’s handwriting was no longer smooth and sure. His mother’s weekly letters were more subtle, and included cauldron cakes and sugar quills, but still encouraged him to complete the task quickly. At least they agreed to halt betrothal arrangements while he had to focus on his tasks. Draco didn’t care that their reasoning was that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill pureblood engagement traditions.

So, he concentrated almost solely on fixing the bloody heap of charmed wood.

He read book after book in the library, not daring to check them out in case someone caught on. He spent every free minute, and some not so free minutes, in the Room of Hidden Things. Potter and Granger watched him all the time, but the expressions each wore were vastly different. One wore the face of judge and jury, condemning him whether he was guilty or not. Which he was, but Perfect Potter didn’t know that. The other wore concern instead of censure.

One morning in March, he’s surprised to learn that the Weasel had been poisoned in Slughorn’s quarters. The gossip is spreading like fire and Draco rushes from the Great Hall, finding himself in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. No one ever comes here because she’s not particularly friendly, but she seems to tolerate him.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” she simpers, hovering above his head. Her fingertips caress the air above his hair and even though he can’t feel it, Draco is still calmed by her motions.

“The wrong people are getting hurt. I think… I think it was my fault someone almost died.” He stared in the mirror, like he’s done countless other times. 

Myrtle cooed and hummed and insisted it wasn’t his fault.

Draco slammed his hand on the sink. “It is! It’s all my fault!” His sinuses burned and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears. He refused to cry over Weasley.

“What are you doing in here?” a voice called. “It’s a girls’ loo.”

Draco straightened abruptly, turning away from the mirror and the voice while he knuckled his eyes. He recognized the voice, of course.

Myrtle scowled and flew to stand in front of the intruder, hands on hips. “What are you doing here? You haven’t been here in years. What’s the matter?” Myrtle grinned evily, “Cat got your tongue?”

Granger ignored Myrtle and stepped closer to him. “You never came back.”

He snorted and debated whether to correct her or not. “I did. Once.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. His back was still turned to her, so it was a surprise when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

He froze. Myrtle shrieked something about Granger and all the boys before diving in the toilet, water splashing around the floor.

“Or we can talk about something else?” she offered. “Would you like to walk around the lake?”

He scoffed. “Where anyone can see us, Granger? Surely you can see what that is a specularly bad idea.”

She chuckled softly. “I guess you’re right, then, aren’t you? Still. There’s places we can go where we won’t be bothered.”

He raised an eyebrow at her unintended innuendo. Draco sighed. “Just go back to the Dunder Duo. There’s nothing to talk about.”

Her hand fell off his shoulder and he immediately felt the lack.

Granger sidled around him until she was in front of him. There wasn’t much space between the sink and his body, but he refused to step back. She was invading his space.

“I know you didn’t mean for it to happen,” she murmured.

He looked into her eyes, finally, and saw they held the same sheen of unshed tears his did.

Granger placed her hands on the side of his neck and face, holding him in place so she could keep his gaze. He wondered briefly if she was a Legilmens and realized he didn’t care if she was. Let her see. Let her see it all.

“I can’t believe no one else sees that you’re falling apart,” she whispered. “It’s so obvious to me, but everyone else only sees what you want them to see.”

“They see it,” he said, flicking his eyes down to break the connection. “But if they ignore it, they may be able to avoid it themselves.”

“I want to help you.” Granger lifted her chin when Draco started to argue. “Even if its not the way I want to. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower on Saturday nights.” Her cheeks tinged pink and she snatched her hands back. He couldn’t help his smirk. The Astronomy Tower had a reputation. “I mean, if you don’t have plans. Or we could meet some other time. In the day time, if you like. To talk.”

Draco plucked a curl from the cinnamon mass near her face. He pulled it straight and then let it go, watching it bounce back into its original spiral. “I can’t escape it, Granger.”

“For an hour or two, you can. We can keep you caught up on your studies, sometimes. Or you can tell me stories, good memories. Or I can tell you stories.” She poked him in the ribs like he’d seen her do to Potter. “Maybe you’ll learn something about Muggles that would surprise you.” She laughed at his bewildered expression. “Or perhaps you’d like to hear all about Won-Won and Lav-Lav? Nauseating, aren’t they?” She rolled her eyes.

Draco thought about what an hour with Granger in the tower would be like. Would it be almost anonymous? Just light conversation? Hours upon hours of revising? Would it be the escape she thought it would?

“Malfoy, I won’t pry, but I’ll listen if you want to talk.” She turned and met his eyes in the mirror. “You can be you, up there. Say what you want. No mask. No faking it. Cry, vent, laugh, whatever you like. Our secret.”

Draco realized he was holding his left forearm. “I can’t erase it.” His breathy words were barely audible, but he knew Granger heard them nonetheless.

“Someone once said that the world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters,” Granger said, ignoring his sharp intake. “Intent and actions are more defining.”

She closed her hand around his and briefly squeezed before stepping away, striding to the door. He dropped his hands back to the sink and hung his head.

“I know you didn’t mean for what happened to Katie or Ron to happen. I believe that. And I hope you come Saturday.”

Granger slipped out the door and left him alone to consider her words and his feelings about them.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had no intention of joining Granger on Saturday. He made an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner, sitting for just a moment before grabbing a roll and a slice of turkey to make a simple sandwich. Pansy scowled fiercely at him. She hadn’t spoken to him since engagement talks had halted and he was glad for it.

He forced the sandwich down on his way to the cabinet and there he stayed for the rest of the night. Charm after spell after physical manipulation. Hexes were thrown at other objects, taking the brunt of his frustration. Eventually, he noticed a dirty cot near the cabinet, pretty sure it hadn’t been there before. 

When his vision began to swim, he sighed at his lack of progress. He thought he’d been on to something, but it was for naught. He scourgified the cot, twice for good measure, and dropped onto it. His heels hung over the end and the top of his head pressed against the tarnished brass rails that served as a headboard. 

Draco closed his eyes and committed to sleeping in the Room. When he woke, he’d get right back to it. Fingers knotted on his abdomen, he clenched his eyes, willing sleep to hurry up and get on with it.

Traitorous thoughts filled his mind making sleep impossible. He flipped to his stomach, pillowing his face with folded arms. He flopped back and stared at the ceiling before casting a tempus charm.

_I’m probably too late anyway._

Minutes later, Draco was at the base of the Astronomy Tower. Shuffling noises confirmed there was someone up there.

He slumped against the wall. There’s no way he could go up there. What would they even talk about?

Footsteps sounded, getting closer. He rolled to his feet and ducked in an alcove that housed a rickety suit of armor.

The tower door opened and the Weasel stepped out holding the hand of Gryffindor’s version of Pansy, all though rumor had it this one didn’t wait for marriage. As the door closed behind them, Brown pulled Weasley into a sloppy kiss, both mouths opened as wide as they could go.

Draco snorted his disgust.

“Revolting, aren’t they?” Granger whispered behind him.

Startled, he spun. His cloak grazed the armor which gave a slight shudder as if warning them it would fall any moment, if they weren’t careful. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco whispered back. He glanced at the couple standing at the door and cringed at the amount of saliva covering both their faces.

“Merlin, that’s ghastly.” Granger looked into his face and set her hand on his arm. “What are _you_ doing here? I thought you weren’t coming.”

Draco froze. Her hand was on his arm. His left forearm. “I’m not. I wasn’t.”

She smirked and tightened her grip on his cloak. “Shh…” 

They pressed into each other as Weasley and Brown pinballed their way down down the corridor, away from the tower door. Once Draco couldn’t hear the repulsive slurping noises, he realized how close he was to Granger and stepped away.

Her hand fell down his arm and one of her fingers latched on to one of his. She pulled him out from behind the armor and led him up the Astronomy Tower stairs.

Draco straightened his finger to slip out of her grasp and took up the same position he’d had the last time they’d met. 

“How are classes, Malfoy?” Granger hitched her hip on the window sill, letting her legs dangle.

Draco furrowed his brow before smoothing his face a moment later. 

“Fine, Granger.” He looked out the window. Spring was finally here, as much as Scotland would allow. _Classes are horrible. All my time is spent on the bloody cabinet._

“Hmm. Well, maybe we could study together sometimes anyway. I find that having someone to revise with makes it easier for me to remember. Bring your Transfiguration text and homework here on Tuesday night. Around half seven.”

“Bossy little thing, aren’t you?” he asked with a snort, but he didn’t tell her no. 

She nodded absentmindedly, chewing on the inside of her lip. “When I was little, before I got my Hogwarts letter, I had a hard time keeping friends. I’m an only child, you see, and when I had play dates, I was so happy to finally have someone to play with, I wanted to make the other person do what I wanted them to do.” She grinned up at him from her perch. “I’m sure you wouldn’t know anything about that.”

He rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth tipped up a little.

“Anyway, it got to the point that no one would play with me, because I was a _bossy little thing_. I was determined to play the games I wanted to play so I made my own play dates with my toys. That was when I felt magic for the first time. I made my toys play Tag with me or tea parties. I tried showing my parents, but it never worked when they were around.” She drew patterns on her knee with her finger. “It was a relief to all of us that I hadn’t been delusional. Mum and Dad went from being constantly disappointed in me to immensely proud that I was a witch and chosen for Hogwarts.” 

Draco watched her fingers play with the hem of her knee high socks. She hadn’t worn a cloak. Peeling his eyes back to the horizon, he nodded. “My magic came later than they would have liked. Most Purebloods show magic around three or four years old. I showed just before my fifth birthday. Father looked at the mess my cyclone had created in my playroom and sneered. The only thing he said was, ‘At least the boy’s not a Squib. Maybe someday he can do something more than a bit of wind.’ I’d destroyed the room entirely as a four year old and he didn’t feel it impressive enough.” He pushed his hair back. “The only time he was proud was this past summer. Just for a moment. I think he’s seeing some things differently, but my efforts still aren’t good enough for him.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. My mum wants me to leave magic behind once I graduate. My dad wants me to leave now. They were excited at first, but now, they think I should just stifle that part of me and try to be ‘normal.’” 

Granger hopped down and paced the tower before stopping in front of him.

“I realized that I need to be true to what I want and who I am. I will never satisfy my parents because I’m not like them. Harry told them I’m top of our class and they said, ‘well, it’s not like its a _real_ school. Let’s see how you hold up in Oxford.’”

“Hogwarts is the best school in Wizarding Europe,” Draco argued. “Durmstrang and Beuxbatons are good, but too narrowly focused.” She stood too close to him. He slid away from the wall around her to the tower door. With his back to it, he reached up, grabbing the top of the door frame with his fingertips. His cloak gaped open and he saw Hermione’s eyes drop to his waist and then dart away. His lips twitched, hiding a smirk. 

“Yeah, well. It’s hard to explain this life to them. Just as it would be hard to explain Muggle life to you, Malfoy.” Granger sat back on the sill. “Still, if you wanted to learn, I could tell you about it. Maybe take your mind off other things.” She faced her shoes, but peered through her lashes at him.

“What are we even doing here, Granger? You can’t - I don’t need saving. And why the fuck would you want to? You and your friends hate me. We hate each other. You should _want_ to see me fail.” His arms dropped and he leaned against the door, hand on the latch behind him.

Granger tilted her head. “We don’t hate you.” She paused and smiled a little. “Okay, Ron probably does. But I don’t. And I don’t think you hate me either. I think… you’re not a bad person, Draco. I think you do and say bad things, but because it’s what everyone expects.” She slid off her perch and glided to half a pace in front of him. Her voice soft, she asked, “Do you hate me, Draco?” 

_Shit. SHit. SHIT._ Draco felt the pit of his stomach do a somersault and his chest flutter. He swallowed, felt a lump get caught in his throat. The latch pressed into his palm and fingers. 

“Yes,” he croaked out. “I…hate you.”

Granger snorted and grinned, rocking back on her heels. “Brilliant. Now that we got that out of the way, come back tomorrow, same time.”

And with a little shooing motion, she brushed past him, down the stairs and presumably back to Gryffindor Tower. Draco, moments ago in a hurry to leave, stayed in the Tower. He watched the stars cross the sky and the moon sink before he made his way back to his own dorm. Tomorrow was another day and decisions could wait until then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a chaplet, but the next one is a little bit longer...

And so, they met. They revised, mostly, in the tower or unused classrooms, but it was a respite from real life. Draco continued to hold her at arm’s length, focusing on studies instead of whatever connection Granger was trying to make or plan she had to help him. She clearly didn’t need any help with her grades, but after just a few sessions his marks improved. He still didn’t go to every class every day, but enough that at least he he would pass sixth year. Probably.

Surviving long enough to come back for seventh year was not a certainty, but he tried not to focus on that.

He was making tortuously slow progress on the cabinet. The blasted apples were disappearing, but not coming back. If he could just get it working, everything would be okay. Taking a chance after a couple weeks of no progress, he posed a hypothetical to Granger.

“What do you know about repairing magical objects, Granger?” he asked while working on his Transfiguration essay in an old Divination classroom.

She sat back in her seat, expression thoughtful. She tapped on her lip with one of her fingertips while pondering her answer. Her hair was particularly atrocious today, going every which way. She seemed to have tamed the frizziness, but there was just so much of it. Curls everywhere.

“Well, not much. I’ve never tried to repair a magical item. I’ve fixed objects with magic, but it’s not quite the same thing, is it?”

“It’s not. I wonder what areas of study one would use to fix a magical object.” Draco tried to be nonchalant, but he knew she could see right through him.

“It would probably depend on what the object needed to do,” she said cautiously. “For instance, a Sneakoscope would probably need Defense Against the Dark Arts type spells and Charms, of course. Maybe Legilmancy? Can you imbue an object with that? But then, why couldn’t a witch or wizard proficient in Occlumency avoid it?”

That’s what he loved about Granger. Her immediate response to a puzzle was to try to solve it. Draco supposed that’s why she’s forcing him to spend time with her. It really had nothing to do with him; he was a puzzle to her.

“What about an object that makes things disappear or reappear?” he asked.

Granger stood and paced. That was something he noticed she did when trying to come up with answers. “Disappear for good? Reappear in a certain spot? Like Apparation? But only the object?” She looked to him for more details.

“Disappear from one spot and reappear in a specific one. Can’t use Apparation.” He gave up the pretense he was working on his essay and leaned back, fingers laced behind his head.

“Transfiguration, definitely. Charms, probably. There’s probably some Arithmancy involved since it has to go to a certain destination. You might want to look into Runes. There may be some Runes that direct the object to arrive in one piece.” Granger stopped and sat in the chair next to him. Her knees brushed against his and she placed her small hands on his leg, near his knee. “Hypothetically… would you need to disappear or reappear living beings?” At his half-nod, she hesitated again. “And I don’t suppose, hypothetically, you could tell me what purpose this would be for?”

Draco shook his head and lowered his eyes.

“Right. Well, if I were to help with such a problem, I would need more information. Would I be able to see the object?”

He shook his head again, but then frowned. _Could she?_ Would it tell her anything at all that he couldn’t have her knowing? Maybe he could make her take a vow of sorts… _Shite, that’s just asking for problems, isn’t it?_

Granger must have noted his indecision because she was silent throughout his internal war. When he looked up again, her face mirrored his frown. Draco bit the tip of his tongue and studied her for a moment more.

“Granger, would you take a vow? You could help me if you took a vow.” Draco was appalled at how whingey he sounded. Malfoy’s don’t whinge or beg.

“A vow? I suppose it would depend on what it entailed.” She squeezed his leg, just a little. “I want to help you, Malfoy.” 

“It’s not an Unbreakable or anything. I would give you something you’d have to wear and only I would be able to take it off. As long as it’s on, you wouldn’t be able to break the vow.” He gathered up his things. “Give me three days. Think about what kind of vow you’d agree to. The main thing is you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about what I’m doing.”

Draco didn’t let her respond and instead hurried out. He raced to the Owlery to send his mother his request. For his 10th birthday, he’d been given a ring with a small flat diamond and he knew it would be just the thing to contain the vow. Mother could send it to him, Granger would take the vow and he’d finally have someone to talk to and help him. He was practically giddy with the idea of it… even if it was Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

The ring arrived in two days. Draco read up on vows, as much as he could find. This wouldn’t be an Unbreakable vow- no one would die- but Granger wouldn’t be able to speak, write or elude to his project. 

On the third day, Draco was anxious. He stole looks at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and at Granger whenever they were in the same room. Not only did he never catch her eye, she seemed to be avoiding him entirely. 

Today was a Defense Against the Dark Arts day. Normally, they would at least greet each other with a small nod. Today, she didn’t look up until Snape began speaking. She took no notes and that alone said much about her state of mind. She stared off into space in the professor’s general direction and Snape noticed. 

“Tell me, Miss Granger, what does sunlight actually do to vampires?”

Granger started and stammered, asking him to repeat the question.

“Apparently, you don’t…” Professor Snape hovered next to Granger and Longbottom’s table, “…know it all, Ms. Granger. No marks for today and 10 points from Gryffindor for the lack of attention paid. Perhaps if you were not near any distractions? Mr. Longbottom, remove yourself to the back of the classroom for the duration of the class.”

The Slytherins, including Draco, snickered. The Gryffindors looked angry, but resigned. Snape’s favoritism was expected and legendary. Granger kept her fury in the set of her mouth and eyes. She flicked her gaze toward him, but only rested on his hair for an instant before dropping to her clenched hands.

At the end of the period, Draco took a risk. He scrawled a note and charmed it to fold into a bird. When he was sure no one was looking, he blew it over to follow Granger. He wanted to smack his head as the Red Wart grabbed it while flitted around her head, but Granger quickly snatched it from him and shoved it in her robes. She didn’t look back at him, but he could tell she was playing with it in her pocket.

“Draco.”

A deep voice snapped him back to attention.

“Professor?” he answered. Sweat popped on his brow and he wondered if Snape saw him send Granger a note. Would he tell Draco’s father?

“Is there something you wish to share, Mr. Malfoy?” Snape asked, hands clasped behind his back and looming over Draco.

The last thing he needed was Snape in his business. Maybe if Snape wasn’t as involved with things at home, but as it stood, there’s no way he could go to his godfather with his fears and doubts.

“No, of course not, Professor.”

“The note you sent to Ms. Granger-”

“-was nothing. A crude drawing of her bushy hair and teeth.” Draco avoided Snape’s eyes and finished gathering his belongings. “Is that all, sir?”

The professor said nothing for a moment, simply studied Draco’s face until he was forced to meet his gaze. “That is all.” When Draco made to leave, Snape stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “However, should you find yourself in an unexpected predicament, remember that I am here to help you. And I am always on _your_ side.”

Draco wanted to roll his eyes, but deeply ingrained manners prevented him from doing so. “Of course, sir.”

Snape let his hand drop and Draco escaped the classroom.

Once free of the DADA professor, Draco let loose a sneer. As if he’d ever go to Snape with something like this. Imagine! Telling the Dark Lord’s right hand that Draco was friends with a muggleborn.

_Wait. Were they friends?_ He guessed they are, as strange as it seemed.

On his way to his dorm, it struck him that he was asking Potter’s muggleborn to help him bring Death Eaters into the school, so he can assasinate her beloved Headmaster. His steps slowed. 

_Could I really do that? That’s not really fair to her._

Draco pulled his robes off and stretched on his bed. His appetite vanished again and fatigue overtook him. There’s no way he could ask her to help him. There had to be another way. _But there isn’t._ If he didn’t do this, he was dead. Granger would hate him if she knew he tricked her into becoming an accessory. Curiously, he realized he wasn’t okay with her hating him. 

His hands were in his hair and he was pulling, opening and closing his fists causing sharp stabs of pain. He tugged harder, wincing, but welcoming the self-inflicted pain. The door to his room opened and his roommates piled in, laughing about some insult they’d delivered to the Dunder Twins. Draco grabbed his wand and swished. The curtains around his room closed and the sounds of his friends cut off instantly. He curled up onto his side and felt his sinuses burn. He had until tonight to decide if he wanted to involve Granger. For now, he just wanted to sleep.

 

*******

 

Draco skipped most of dinner, making a cursory appearance, he grabbed a roll and chugging a pumpkin juice before leaving. He headed straight to the Astronomy Tower. He cursed under his breath when he saw there was a class in session. He ducked into the alcove he’d stumbled on Granger in before and waited until the class was dismissed.

Footsteps finally tromped down the stairs and through the hallway, but the Professor lingered. Casting a tempus charm, he groaned to realize he was way too early. There was still two hours before Granger would show up. And he couldn’t even wait in the tower because the blasted professor wasn’t leaving. 

Draco slumped to the floor, picking at his roll. He flicked more than he ate, but his appetite waxed and waned based on his progress with the cabinet. 

Bread long gone, back aching and neck sore, Draco jumped up when he heard the door close behind Professor Sinistra. Her heeled boots clicked away and Draco dashed up the stairs to the tower. There was still time to kill before Granger arrived, so he set his robe aside and started doing some Quidditch stretches to work the kinks out of his back. He really should have thought to cast a Cushioning charm while he’d waited.

So it was in the midst of Draco stretching that Granger slowly opened the door. He transitioned from being on his hands and knees to his legs being stretched out along the floor. He pressed his palms into the ground, pushed his navel towards the floor and his chest to the sky. His eyes were closed as he counted his breaths and felt the stretch in his back. 

He caught his slipping hand when Granger giggled. He felt his cheeks heat up. “Coach calls that Upward Dog or something like that. My back was killing me from waiting for you,” he scowled.

Granger frowned at his tone. She hesitated in the doorway, hand on the latch and seemed to be debating on whether to stay or leave.

Mentally swearing, Draco reached a hand out. “Don’t go.” His hand hung in the air, but he didn’t touch her. She couldn’t leave. He had to try something he’s never done before. “Sorry. I had to wait for Professor Sinistra to leave and I was in that cramped alcove for an hour.”

_What do you know? It worked._ Granger’s hand fell from the door and she let it close behind her. Her expression softened at his apology even while her eyebrows climbed in surprise. 

“I don’t know if I want to do this,” she whispered.

Draco inhaled deeply before placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised even further, but didn’t tense like he had half expected her to. 

“I don’t know if I want you to either,” he whispered back.

If he’d thought she’d been surprised by his apology or his touch, she was floored by this admission. 

“Really?”

Turning from her, he strode to the window, his typical station when they were here. Without facing her, Draco confessed. “You’ll hate me. And I find that I don’t want you to hate me anymore.”

There was silence to the point he wondered if she had left. He chanced a look back and saw her studying him, holding his gaze now that she had it. Trepidation and nervousness had fled, it seemed, and a steely resolve straightened her spine. This was the Hermione Granger that had been sorted into Gryffindor.

“All right then. We’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen. Tell me what you would want the vow to say,” she said. She sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, in a patch of moonlight that the oil lamps didn’t quite reach.

Dropping to join her, he cast a quick Cushioning charm for them both, having learned his lesson. Granger grinned her thanks.

“I swear that I will keep Draco Malfoy’s secrets. I will not attempt to communicate them to anyone in anyway, including verbally, written or Legilimancy. I will not encourage others to guess nor will I hint in anyway that I know anything about Draco’s task. This vow is bound between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and this ring and once placed on my finger, will bind me until Draco himself removes it or dies.”

Granger had been nodding along until he got to the death part. 

Draco continued, “I swear that I will not hurt Hermione Granger, verbally or physically. I will do what I can to keep her safe. This vow is bound between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and this ring and once placed on her finger, will bind me until I remove it or I die.”

She frowned, nibbled the inside of her lip and took out her wand. She conjured a self-inking quill and bit of parchment. She wrote for a few minutes and handed him the parchment.

“Is this what you wanted it to say? I should have took notes while you were speaking, sorry.”

Draco scanned the parchment, holding out his hand for the quill. He made a correction and handed it back.

Granger shook her head at his correction; she’d left out the death part. Ever the optimist. She wrote a few lines beneath his proposed vow and handed the parchment to him once more.

“Okay, here’s what I would be comfortable with. Let’s see how we can compromise,” she said. 

 

_I swear that I will keep Draco Malfoy’s secrets. I will make no attempts to communicate them to anyone through any means, including but not limited to verbally, written, memories or Legilimancy. I will not indicate to others that I know anything about Draco’s secrets and I will not encourage, confirm or deny any guesses that may be made to me. This vow is bound between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and this ring and once placed on my finger, will bind me until Draco himself removes it, dies or successfully or unsuccessfully completes his task._

_I swear that I will not hurt Hermione Granger, verbally or physically. I will do what I can to keep her safe. I will let her decide what safety means. This vow is bound between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and this ring and once placed on her finger, will bind me until I remove it or I die._

Draco looked up, his turn to be surprised. She’d made it stricter, but also gave herself another out. He set the parchment down on the floor between them and pondered the situation. If he completed the task, did it matter if she told anyone? He’d probably be dead either way, so the vow would be broken anyway, but what if he wasn’t? He would have to leave Hogwarts. He’d be on the run and Dumbledore would be dead. Or he’d fail and be on the run or executed - imprisoned at the very least - for his failure by the Dark Lord. Would it matter if she told Potter or the Order at that point? They’d all know it anyway. And letting her decide what safety means would likely give her more options, not make it stricter on him. 

_Gryffindors. Always eager to get in the mix._

It was his turn to bite the inside of his mouth in contemplation. He couldn’t see a loophole in her revised wording. She was Gryffindor, she probably meant exactly that. 

Granger was standing now. Without a book in her hands, she couldn’t sit still apparently. She seemed okay with this compromise and he found no fault with her wording. A voice in his head whispered he needed to think about this, but his own tiny inner lion surged through him. The ring was in his pocket. He got to his knees to take it from his trousers. He presented the small platinum and diamond ring to her, pinched between his thumb and fingers.

“Will you make this vow with me?” he asked.

Granger’s face flamed bright red, but the corners of her mouth upturned a little. “I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chaplet. Next chapter is the last...

Draco was on his knees holding a ring out to Granger, knowing it wouldn’t solve his problems. But having someone to talk to, even if she couldn’t or didn’t help, made him want to sob in relief. He tried to keep the emotion from his eyes, but he knew he failed when Granger’s eyes welled up and her breath caught.

“Malfoy, it’s going to be okay. I will help you get through this or out of this. Whatever it is, you don’t have to do it alone anymore.” Granger grasped his hands around the ring.

The relief he felt dissipated. His insides turned into knots knowing she was about to tie herself to him. His breath trapped in his chest and felt like cement. He used the last of his resolve to let her go, one more time. “You don’t have to do this. I can do it on my own.” Draco hung his head. “I shouldn’t drag you into this.” He pulled his hands away, but Granger only clutched them harder, refusing to let him go. “No, really, Granger. Let’s just forget this ever happened. It was a rubbish idea and I don’t need your help at all.”

She released his hands then, only to place them on her hips and glare at him, expression furious. “Nonsense. Draco Malfoy, you will put that ring on my finger and we will make a vow to each other. Now. Let’s get to it.”

Draco didn’t know what to do. Any second, she was about to snatch the ring from his fingers and force it on her hand if he didn’t do it first. 

Granger started grinning then, posture relaxing. He looked at her, confused. She was grinning widely now.

“You should probably stand up, Malfoy.” Once he was standing, she continued. “That’s how muggle men propose marriage, you know. Down on their knees, at least one, holding a diamond ring up to his intended.”

Draco blushed and stammered. “Sorry, I didn’t know that. Purebloods don’t propose, they sign contracts.”

“How sad,” she murmured. She held out her right hand. “Well, let’s get to it. I’d like to get a jump on research as soon as possible.”

Draco cleared his throat, still undecided, until Granger thrust her hand at him again. He looked at her questioningly. “Which finger would you like?” 

Although her right hand was out, her eyes flicked to her left and her cheeks pinked again for some reason. “Whichever it will fit, is fine. Not my thumb or pinky.”

Now it was Draco’s turn to grin. “Magic, remember. It will fit whatever finger I put it on.”

The leftover tinge renewed and she indicated her ring finger.

“We’re not getting married, are we?” he teased.

Granger shook her head, curls bouncing. “Wrong hand.”

Draco lifted an eyebrow and slid the ring on her finger. It was a good fit with only a touch of resizing needed. Wands out, they each touched the tip to the diamond.

Neither spoke, afraid to go first. Draco decided that the worst that could happen is she changes her mind and he’ll just take the ring off. Or not.

“I swear that I will not hurt Hermione Granger, verbally or physically. I will do what I can to keep her safe. I will let her decide what safety means. This vow is bound between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and this ring and once placed on her finger, will bind me until I remove it or I die.” 

A silver thread flowed from his wand tip and wrapped around her finger and then the ring before dissolving. Granger watched with wide eyes. It was likely she’d never seen a wizard’s vow before. This version was more popular amongst the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Granger cleared her throat to say her part, but Draco stopped her. “Last chance, Granger. You can keep the ring and leave, if you want. You aren’t going to want to be a part of this. I can’t be saved from this. Don’t let your curiosity ruin your life.”

Granger pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, effectively ignoring everything he said.

“I swear that I will keep Draco Malfoy’s secrets. I will make no attempts to communicate them to anyone through any means, including but not limited to verbally, written, memories or Legilimancy. I will not indicate to others that I know anything about Draco’s secrets and I will not encourage, confirm or deny any guesses that may be made to me. I will not leave him to do this alone and I will help him, no matter what. This vow is bound between Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and this ring and once placed on my finger, will bind me until Draco himself removes it, dies or successfully or unsuccessfully completes his task.”

Draco was horrified as another silver thread, thicker this time, entwined around her finger and the ring. The second the silver thread was gone, she snatched her hand back and tucked it behind her back. 

“Granger! No! Let me take the ring off, right now. You don’t know what you agreed to.” He stepped closer to her, backing her against the door while he tried to grab her hand.

She shook her head and smirked. “I believe in you, Draco. No matter what, I will help you.” She slipped out the door, closing it quickly between them.

Draco fell to his knees again, resting his head and hands against the door. “You stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl.”

He stayed like that for a time, unbelieving that Granger had tied herself to him so tightly. Dismay flooded him and he promised himself that he would get that ring back from her before she was in too deep. His limbs were heavy when he finally stood and returned to his dorm. But as aghast as he was, he was ashamed to admit that the cement in his chest had eased and he found that he could breathe once more.


	8. Chapter 8

It was on his way to the Slytherin table for breakfast that Draco heard the commotion.

“Hermione! Is that a… a promise ring?” Potter exclaimed. He’d grabbed her right hand with his grubby paw and was scrutinizing the ring. 

Draco cringed and wished he known about muggles and diamond rings so he could have chosen something else. A necklace probably would have been a better option. He slowed his steps to hear more.

To her credit, Granger was calm. “Of a sort,” she answered.

“Of a sort? Who gave it to you? What’s the promise?” Weasley froze, one hand held a spoon in the air, dripping porridge back into a bowl and the other was in the lap of Brown.

“It’s none of your business, Ronald,” Granger answered, glaring. 

The girl Weasley reached over and grabbed Granger’s hand from Potter. “I know, I think. It’s like an engagement ring, but not. It’s a promise that one day, you will get engaged.”

Draco choked and almost tripped. Unfortunately, it caught the Gryffindor’s attention.

Granger leaned back and tilted her face. Her smirk could have rivaled any Malfoy’s. “Okay there, Malfoy?”

Thinking quickly, he winked at her. “I am, _I promise_.” Draco smirked back when her face pinked, but continued to his table. Potter and Weasley looked like they wanted a fight and he wasn’t in the mood. 

“Mind your own business, Malfoy,” the Red Menace hissed.

Draco smirked even harder. He knew it wasn’t a promise ring like they were thinking, it was just a little diamond, but it always felt good to piss off Weaslebee and Scarhead. He tossed another look over his shoulder and saw Granger studying the ring in her lap. Girl Weasley was watching him though. The expression on her face was a little too contemplative. He sneered when she met his eyes. She lowered her chin and narrowed her eyes, but there was no malice in her gaze… just entirely too much speculation.

*********  
It was another double Potions day and Draco was feeling smug. He had a claim on Granger that Potter and his ginger boyfriend didn’t and they didn’t know about. He knew it was eating them up. He could tell by the looks they kept giving her and they way they stared at his ring.  
Everyone was talking about ‘Granger’s promise ring’ and if Weasley didn’t give it to her, who did? Krum? She told Parvarti that it wasn’t Krum. She told Tracey it wasn’t a Muggle and even if it was, what did it matter, she asked.  
She clammed up once Looney chimed in and refused to acknowledge any further questions.  
“It’s obvious, isn’t it? But they can’t say anything until the Blibbering Humdingers vacate the room. They’re fond of secrets and promises as long as there’s attraction, too.”  
Everyone else looked confused while Granger looked startled and that was that. Draco scoffed and turned away. Two out of three was still too close for comfort.  
During Potions, Potter and Weasly were paired and seated at the table in front of Draco and Nott. He was feeling particularly cocky and when the chance came for him to sabotage Weasley’s cauldron, well, who could blame him for taking it? The cauldron didn’t explode so much as a giant orange bubble burst in his face, coating him from the top of his head to his fingertips. Potter didn’t complete escape it and was spattered with fine orange freckles all over his face and neck.  
Slughorn took a look at the pair, tutted and vanished the concoction.  
“Mr. Weasley, I’m quite sure I told the class three red wing moth thorax’s, not what appears to be more than a dozen. Carry on and observe Mr. Potter’s work. And do try to follow along, Mr. Weasley.” Slughorn sighed. “And that will go away on it’s own after a few hours.” He gestured to the Weasel’s stained skin and returned to the front of the class. 

Draco and Theo snickered loudly. Granger glared at him from across the room, but he merely shrugged and grinned.  
Theo elbowed him. “Secret conversations with muggleborns? What would Papa Luci say?” He laughed at his own joke.  
Draco forced a chuckle. “Potty and the Ginger Menace are too easy. It’s more fun to rile her up. It’s satisfying when she loses house points because of me.”  
Theo nodded. “True. And if Granger’s worked up, you know whatever you did worked on the two losers, too.”  
“Right. A little sabotage on a Friday morning is a good way to start the weekend.”

The two Slytherins continued on with their assignment, grinning at the awful color the Weasel turned. The red flush of embarrassment under the orange stained, freckle-covered skin was particularly hilarious.

The rest of the class was uneventful with Potty producing a perfect potion and Slughorn fawning all over him. Draco rolled his eyes as he stoppered his own perfectly brewed potion. He’d never gone back to Slughorn about the Slug Club and everyone knew Sluggy heavily favored his club members.

Afterward, Granger walked by his table, tripping just as she was near him. He caught her automatically, gripping her elbows.  
“You tripped me, Malfoy!” she exclaimed.  
Knowing full well he hadn’t, he played along. “As if I’d have kept you from falling if I had. Not very gracious and mannerly of you, Granger. Must not be something they teach in… where did you say you were from again?”  
She flushed and slid her hands down his forearms to regain her footing. She pressed a galleon into his hand.  
Draco made a show of wiping his hands off his pants and surreptitiously put the coin in his pocket.  
“Whatever, Malfoy. Why don’t you just go back to your dorm and count your money, you spoilt prat.” Granger flicked her eyes to his pocket and mouthed ‘sorry’ before arranging her face in a scowl and stomping off.  
Draco laughed loudly as she left, trying to give the impression that maybe he had actually tripped her.  
She threw one last dirty look at him and let her two friends guide her away and tell her to ignore the blonde wanker.  
Draco grinned again and strolled to his dorm, telling Theo he’d meet him later. Once inside and alone, he palmed the coin Granger had slipped him. It looked like an ordinary galleon. Frowning, he held it up to the light. He could see no difference. He would wait until he could ask Granger what he was supposed to do with a single coin.  
Just as he was slipping it back into his pocket, it heated up and rippled against his thumb. He held it back up and looked closer.  
_A.T. 8pm_  
He wondered at her brilliance. A Protean charm? They wouldn’t study that until final year just before NEWTs. Draco tried to remember how to send a message back.  
He held the coin between his fingers, concentrated on what he wanted to say and tapped it with his wand.  
_See you then._  
The galleon heated again and the message disappeared. She’d received it.  
Draco flipped the coin in the air a few times, catching it over and over. He thought of the fun he could have with this. Making the coin heat up with messages at inconvenient times would be a great source of entertainment. He tucked the coin away in his trouser pocket. He’d want to be able to feel the heat if Granger tried to reach him.  
Draco fell backwards on his bed, hands behind his head - Malfoys didn’t flop - and considered how he would get the ring back from Granger. He was flattered that she’d been willing to help him and take a vow to do it, but she’d went too far.  
He ran through scenarios, each as unlikely as the last, until his mates called him to go to dinner.  
In the Great Hall, he ate a full meal, with dessert. He hadn’t been this hungry and then satisfied for months and for a moment, he regretted eating as much as he had. That overstuffed feeling threatened to send him to the loo for a bit of sicking up. He forced himself to walk the corridors, though and eventually the nausea subsided.  
At the appointed hour, Draco entered the Astronomy Tower to find Granger already there.  
“Glad you figured it out, Malfoy,” she immediately said. “And sorry if I caused any issues. Harry and Ron were mad at you, but I tried to back pedal to say maybe you didn’t. Let me know if they give you any trouble.”  
“While I appreciate the Slytherin deception, you can believe I will not be running to you if they ‘give me any trouble.’” His lip pulled up into a faux sneer and he winked at her. _Is she blushing?_  
“Of course. Anyway, before we begin, I want you to know that I take this seriously. I will help you. And I know you aren’t fond of the vow I took, but there’s nothing you can do to change my mind. I won’t let you take the ring off.” Granger heaved a sigh and pushed her unruly hair off of her face. “It’s done, so let’s move on.”  
Tapping his fingers against his thigh, Draco studied her face for a moment. He supposed he could always take it off later. Or maybe amend the vow. A memory charm would do the trick. If he had to.  
“Alright, Granger. For now. I reserve the right to change my mind later.” He picked her hand up from where it rested by her side and thumbed the ring. He could take it off right now, but he wouldn’t. He needed the help and even just knowing she was on his side was a weight off of his shoulders. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “I promise.”  
She definitely blushed this time and a giggle escaped before she jerked her hand out of his. “Sorry about all that. I should have had a story ready.”  
He waved a hand and settled back on his sill. “It’s no bother to me. Was actually quite entertaining. What’s up with Looney though? What in the bloody hell is blubbering hummingbird?”  
Granger’s face renewed it’s redness. What is she so embarrassed about?  
“Blibbering Humdinger. And Luna is brilliant, really, she just is a little… eccentric.” Granger frowned at his name calling.  
“So, secrets and promises? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”  
She paced away from him. “Luna believes in things other people don’t. It’s not that she’s wrong, but there’s no scientific basis for what she says sometimes.”  
Draco nodded and stopped Granger’s pacing with a hand to her shoulder.  
“Right. So. Your task. What is it?”  
It was his turn to flush. He felt a bit of warmth in his cheeks, but since Granger wasn’t looking at him, he didn’t think she saw.  
“First, I have to fix a Vanishing Cabinet.”  
Granger looked up, frowning and chewing the inside of her lip.  
Draco’s hand dropped, as did his voice.  
“Then, I have to let Death Eaters into the castle.”  
Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened with horror.  
Draco swallowed, hard, before closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see her.  
“And while they watch, I have to kill Dumbledore.”  
The gasp she released filled the room and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Draco stood in silence. Waiting for her to run screaming from the room. Waiting for her to shout for him to be taken to Azkaban. Waiting for her to demand he take his ring back. The little diamond that kept both their vows.

But she did none of that. Fingertips brushed the wet streak from his skin and he opened his eyes to see her own tear-filled gaze. “There’s another way, I’m sure of it. And I’ll help you.”

Relief that she understood spasmed through him and the sob the was wrenched from him echoed through the chamber. He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. Granger knelt in front of him and drew his face against her shoulder. What she whispered, Draco didn’t hear, but her hands threaded through his hair as the dam of emotions broke. He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her robes and holding her to him tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but she stroked them away with her thumb.

Draco didn’t know how this would turn out, but good or bad, even if he died, he’d have done all that he could. Maybe this would be enough to save his soul, or at the very least, his mother. And if Granger didn’t hate him at the end of it, everything else would be okay. He felt the ring on her hand brush against his cheek and it sunk in how much she must believe in him - care about him - to make such a vow. He vowed to himself that he wouldn’t let her regret it.

As if she heard his thoughts, she held him tighter to her chest until their heartbeats throbbed between them. “We’ll figure it out, Draco,” she said. “I’ll stay with you. I promise.”  
Draco shuddered and clasped his hand against hers. For the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful that he would make it out of this war alive. His hand brushed against the little diamond. _She promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send any crits at all. You won't hurt my feelings and I'm always looking to improve! Thanks!


End file.
